


A & B

by LePrisonnierDeLaPlume



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Joker (2019)
Genre: Affront, Batman References, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Family Secrets, Interrogation, Joker (DCU) Backstory, Secrets
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePrisonnierDeLaPlume/pseuds/LePrisonnierDeLaPlume
Summary: Ceci est une projection d'une intéraction future entre le Joker (joué par Joaquin Phoenix en 2019) et un Bruce Wayne adulte qui se voit exposé soudainement aux secrets familiaux par Alfred. Bruce est Batman depuis quelques temps seulement alors qu'Arthur a séjourné à Arkham depuis plusieurs années.
Kudos: 1





	A & B

Un coup de poing se saisit de ma poitrine. Je ne pouvais croire les mots qui avait été prononcé. Alfred, comment avez vous pu? C’est ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais le répéter cent fois, mille fois si je le pouvais mais je restais muet, sonné par le choc. Je sentais le verre fracassé sous mes pieds. Mon souffle coupé. Il y avait là, un aspect intemporel. Quelque chose en moi qui avais tout changé. Je sentais chaque cellule de mon corps muter, une transformation horrible qui crachait chaque parcelle de mon corps et de ma conscience hors de la pièce. Même après plusieurs minutes, la rage bouillait encore dans mes veines. Elle pompait cette rage à chaque cellule de mon corps, guidant chaque pas, chaque mouvement, infime soit-il. 

Moi qui l’avait toujours vu comme un héro, moi qui avait presque basé ma vie sur son image. Moi qui avait utilisé son nom comme celui d’un preux chevalier, un idéal à poursuivre, un symbole. Je voyais enfin la souillure derrière le masque. La supercherie dévoilée au grand jour. Je voyais tous ces actes que j’avais vu comme bon dénigré par une manipulation machiavélique. Je ne pouvais croire que mon père, le fruit de mon sang soit aussi lâche et sordide. Et Alfred. Alfred, l’homme en qui j’avais offert toute ma confiance, tout mes plans, chaque parcelle de ma pensée y était déversé et lui, m’avait caché ça toutes ces années… Je ne pouvais pas le prendre, je devais m’éloigner. Partir. Je ne pouvais pas passer plus qu’un instant en sa fraudulente présence. 

J'avais bien pris le temps de faire crisser les pneus en quittant; déversant un peu du caoutchouc qui les composaient. Un large torrent de poussière se mêla avec les particules de plastiques alors que le mauvais côté de ma personne espérait qu'une fine couche avait bloquée ses poumons, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Comment avait-il oser? Comment a-t-il pu m'épier toutes ces années, nettoyé les innombrables coupures, tout ça en sachant que je vénérais une idole morte. Un mensonge, un monstre, un homme qui, à la lumière de ses actes, était plus horrible que le plus grand luciférien que j'ai combattu à mains nues. Je me sentais trahi, pire, honteux. Honteux d'avoir construit tout cela. De l'avoir défendu sans relâche. D'avoir utilisé son nom pour pousser les forces du bien alors que lui ne représentait que l’opposé. Il était le pire des menteurs. Un égoïste qui se clamait comme un saint alors qu'il crachait sur les faibles. Un paria, un narcissique qui promettait liberté et égalité pour tous alors qu’il ne faisait aucun effort pour aider ceux dans le besoin…

Je conduisais comme un fou furieux, coupant et dépassant à chaque opportunité que je pouvais. Je tissais mon chemin vers l’asile expirant des respirations saccadées comme une bouilloire ne pouvant contenir la vivacité de son contenu. Je me mis soudain à l'imaginer lui, son fils, son bâtard. Tout ce que j’avais pensé de lui, ce symbole du mal, prenait lentement une autre forme. 

Un vaisseau brisé, tentant tant bien que mal d'accoster à un port qui prenait plaisir à le voir sombrer. Je revoyais tous les dossiers, les reportages, les documentaires sur lui et je le voyais, un symbole à l’encontre de moi qui, lui avait été imprégné de force. Qui sait s’il avait accompli ce qu’il voulait, il clamait ne pas vouloir commencé un mouvement et cela corrobore. Un homme comme lui n’avait pas les capacités de ralliement pour une ville tout entière. La ville était fiévreuse, elle l’est encore d’ailleurs. Mais dans mon enfance, elle était dans un état critique, un cancer en phase terminale dévorant chaque parcelle de vie qu’elle pouvait atteindre. 

Je le voyais lui, un homme troublé, demandant que de l’aide, que d’être reconnu, que d’être acceptée comme étant seulement qu’un homme; et chaque jour se faire rappeler qu’il n’en était pas un. Qu’il était un chien, un démon sale et blessé que tout le monde adorait piétiné jusqu’à ce qu’il s’échoue immobile, n’ayant même plus d’énergie pour trembler de douleur. J’imaginais cet homme, enfin sentir sa place, se faire reconnaître, écouté et même vénéré… Comment ne pouvait-il pas se réjouir de l’idée? Comment ne pouvait-il pas se réjouir en caressant la froide main de la mort, alors que chaque instance qu’il en faisait usage, la gratification lui était offerte sur un plateau d’argent. Il n’avait pas à s'excuser pour ce monde qui voulait tant sa destruction. Il avait tous les droits de vouloir garder sa place dans ce monde chaotique, la seule maisonnée qui avait pris le temps de l’accepter comme autre chose qu’une vermine. 

***

\- Êtes vous certains de ce que vous faites Monsieur Wayne? D’habitude nous n’acceptons pas de visite avec un si court préavis. Par contre, je dois avouer qu’avec tout ce que votre organisme a donné à travers les années pour notre établissement, j’ai pris en charge, personnellement, l’expédition du processus.

\- Et je vous en remercis vivement.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas votre soudain intérêt envers Monsieur Fleck. Si cela est en relation avec ce qui s’est passé avec vos parents, je dois vous informer que nous ne tolérons aucun abus vis-à-vis... 

\- ...non bien sûr que non Monsieur le directeur. Je… j’ai eu part de plusieurs informations récemment et j’aimerais en discuter avec Monsieur Fleck en privé…

\- Grand dieu! Qu’est-ce qu’un patient interné depuis des décennies a en corrélation avec les affaires Wayne?

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour affaire Monsieur le directeur…

Un maigre silence saisi le bureau, acceptant une certaine froideur au passage. 

\- Est-ce personnel Monsieur?

\- Effectivement.

\- Et ce n’est pas en lien avec l’accusation de responsabilité par rapport aux meurtres de vos parents?

\- Pas exactement... Je ne suis pas vraiment en liberté d’en dévoiler plus malheureusement. 

Le directeur racla sa gorge légèrement, visiblement très mal à l’aise. 

\- Monsieur Wayne… vous me mettez dans une position assez délicate… déjà que les formulaires furent forgés… je ne peux pas vraiment vous laissez dans une pièce avec un patient instable qui a en plus a des antécédents personnels avec des membres de votre famille sans aucun contexte ou explications ... 

\- Je comprends votre frustration Monsieur le directeur, j’aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous en dires plus mais je dois rester extrêmement rigide. Ce que je vais aborder avec Monsieur Fleck est très personnel et peut créer un certain dommage pour moi, mon entreprise et même mon héritage familial... donc je m’attends à votre entière discrétion…

\- Évidemment.

\- Mes demandes sont : un entretien privé, sans vidéo, sans captures audio, sans gardes… Je veux une rencontre sans enregistrement de quelqu’onque façon. Pas un dossier, pas un formulaire, pas une seule trace de ma présence ici. Si j’apprends qu’un seul papier ait noté mon entretien, je le dénirais publiquement, je prendrais soins de partager tous les petits secrets gênants et humiliants de l’établissement si présent tout en coupant complètement mon financement sans préavis. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Le directeur reprit sa respiration qui fut coupé pendant quelques instants.

\- Monsieur Wayne, je n’apprécie pas ce ton de menace…

\- Je n’aime pas l'utiliser contre vous non plus Monsieur le directeur. Mais je dois être certains de m’avoir bien fait comprendre. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour parler à Arthur Fleck aujourd’hui. Vous pouvez me mettres les menottes, m’enchaîner si vous voulez, mais je dois lui parler, seul à seul.

Le directeur expira profondément et souffla lentement: 

\- Je prendrais soins de détruire chaque documents et de faire part de discrétion vis-à-vis mes employés…

Je me levais pour lui serrer la main.

\- J’apprécis votre discrétion Monsieur. Je prendrais soins de doubler les fonds au prochain trimestre et de garder une belle image de votre travail. 

Le directeur ne répondit point, il ne fit que serrer ma main doucement et m’observa sortir de son bureau.

***

J’entendais les chaînes au loin, danser doucement dans l’air. Je pouvais discerner sa démarche, lente, désintéressé mais cachant une légère anxiété. Un gardien de sécurité m’épiait légèrement, essayant de juger si je pourrais survivre une attaque de mon assaillant. Il étudia ma carrure. Il semblait quelque peu surpris. Je ne le plaint pas. J’avais pris soin de communiquer à mon agent de presse de bien publier seulement des photos compromettantes physiquement vis-à-vis ma stature pour que la population générale ne puisse m'associer, que ce soit même inconsciemment, à Batman. Il dû exclure ses doutes vis à vis ma corpulence à un entraînement à but d’esthétisme et non pas à l’aspect pratique que requiert ma profession nocturne.

\- Si jamais vous vous sentez en danger vis-à-vis le patient, appuyez sur le ‘enter’ ici. J’aurais le bout de la ligne de l’autre côté de la vitre. La salle est insonorisé de notre côté, nous n’entendrons rien. Nous vous observerons de l’autre côté --

\- Pas d’observation.

\- Impossible, nous avons enfreint assez de protocoles --

\- Monsieur?

\- Wright.

\- Monsieur Wright, je ne vais pas perdre de temps ici. Je suis conscient de tous les protocoles que nous enfreignons en ce moment. Et je me dis à ce point-ci, il s’avérait futile de vous battre pour de petites formalités. Ce que nous faisons ici est hors du registre, au point où nous sommes, je pourrais baisser mes pantalons devant le patient et mon comportement serait aussi sanctionnable que ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire. Maintenant, je ne comptais pas faire cela spécifiquement mais, je me suis fait plus que clair vis-à-vis la discrétion de vos quartiers et je m’attends à l’avoir. Donc, aucune observation, aucun enregistrement, aucune trace de ma présence ici. Je suis entièrement responsable de ce qui va se passer dans cette salle, je suis responsable de l’état de ma personne et du patient. Je vous demandes, en échange, de me faire confiance.

Le gardien se tourna vers le directeur, perplexe. Celui-ci lui retourna un regard découragé exprimant: C’est un p’tit riche prétentieux, on va lui donner ce qu’il veut, il va assez bien compenser, ferme ta gueule et laisse le se faire étrangler jusqu’à ce qu’il soit capable de peser sur le ‘enter’.

Le gardien, conséquemment échangea un haussement d’épaule désintéressé. Parfait, c’était exactement ce que je voulais.

***

Le gardien m’escorta jusqu’à la porte de la salle d'interrogation. Il me répéta encore une dernière fois, cette fois-ci presque par habitude:

\- Encore, si jamais il se passe quelque chose --

\- Je pèse sur le bouton. Reçu capitaine.

Le gardien ignora ma tentative à l’humour et ouvra la porte nonchalamment. 

Soudain, toute forme quantifiable de période de temps stoppa pour moi. Je me sentis absorbé dans une capsule temporelle qui soustrayait tout autour. Il n’y avait que moi et lui. Je l’observais comme un observait un animal en captivité, un vestige issu des péchés de l’homme. Il était recroquevillé là, faible et dépourvu de quelconque forme de volonté. Je ne croyais même qu’il savait que je venais d’entrer. Je le regardais doucement, prenant temps de l’étudier légèrement. 

Je vis ce qui, tristement, ressemblait à un être sombré dans l’oubli de tous. Un homme qui s’était caché pendant des millénaires, accumulant la poussière et la moisissure doucement, bougeant le moins possible, tentant à tout prix de ne pas attirer les regards. Chaque poil sur son visage semblait arborer les vestiges du temps, comme les cercles présents au coeur des arbres. Je m’approcha lentement. Ceci était son territoire, je ne voulais pas le brusquer, mais je voulais qu’il sache que j’étais présent. Dès qu’il me vit, un mouvement sec de recul le saisit, comme une bête tentant de se protéger d’un loup. Ses mains trahissaient sa vieillesse alors que ses cheveux et sa barbe la dissimulait de justesse.

\- Il est enchaîné, soufflais-je.

\- Bien sûr, c’est le protoc--

Le gardien finit lui même sa pensée. Bon garçon, il commençait à comprendre.

\- Monsieur Wayne, ça, je ne peux pas le tolérer.

\- Je crois que vous le pouvez. 

\- Monsieur Wayne, cette homme a des antécédents, il peut vous tuer.

\- Tout comme je peux vous tuer avec le stylo dans ma poche Monsieur Wright, inutile de rouspéter. S’il vous plaît, libérez le de ses chaînes. 

Le gardien obéit, obstiné. Il m’observa avec dédain, cette fois comme s’il observait un fou comme plusieurs des individus détenus ici. Il prit soin de retirer les chaînes avec le plus de vacarme possible puis, quitta la salle. 

Je ne portais désormais plus d’attention envers lui. Toute mon attention se tournait vers Arthur. J’observais l’éclair qui avait saisi son regard lorsqu’il entendit mon nom. Un espèce d’éclair de vie terrifiant, comme un homme mis à mort entendant le son de la grande faucheuse voguant vers lui. Une grande anxiété se fendit dans le corps d’Arthur et je dû avouer que je ressentis quelque chose de similaire. Depuis mon retour, j’avais toujours senti un certain sentiment d'appartenance vis-à-vis ma mission qui, conséquemment m’avait toujours donné une certaine supériorité face à mes échanges. L’entraînement m’avait aidé à conquérir mes peurs; à me donner la confiance que j’avais toujours cherché et je pouvais enfin mettre le pied dans ma ville natale avec assurance et détermination au lieu d’être enseveli par la lourdeur de sa noirceur. Mais cette fois, je sentis une brèche dans ma confiance. Une espèce d’aura, englobant une partie de mon passé qui trouvait moyen de se faufiler à travers les murs de ma puissance. 

Je me sentais donc nu devant lui, comme un guerrier sans bouclier. J’étais dégarni de toutes mes défenses mais, lui aussi. Je savais qu’il se sentait menacé par ma présence tout autant. Moi aussi j’étais pour lui, une aura de nuisance vis-à-vis son existence. Il avait vécu dans la paix et l’oubli depuis si longtemps, il avait sûrement trouvé un certain réconfort dans l’oubli commun. La notion comme quoi, nous pouvions devenir invisible, que personne puisse venir nous aider tout en vivant dans la réalité que personne n’a aucune envie de nous blesser, que nous sommes qu’une poussière dans une rue oubliée, voguant délicatement dans un faible vent d’été. Moi, le fantôme du passé, de cette vie de mépris, de haine et d’abus, je revenais pour le hanté.

J'improvisais quelque chose. Je sortis de ma poche un paquet de Davidoff, quelque chose que j’imagine, il n’aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir sentir les mêmes particules en sa présence. Je lui rendit une des cartouches immaculées. Je la glissa à travers la table et malgré que le garde l’est défait de ses chaînes, il garda ses mains crispés ensemble pendant quelques instants. Je me sentais comme un homme tentant un oisillon avec un verre gluant. Je me sentais sale de m’en rendre à ça mais je n’avais pas d’autres tactiques en tête. Un maigre rire se saisit de lui. Un minuscule, saccadé, comme une flatulence dans un sermon; s’étant échappé malgré lui. C’était un rire nerveux, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi faire, terrifié et confu. Il avança lentement lorsqu’il m’observa allumer la mienne, comme s’il ne pouvait bouger que lorsque mes mains étaient dans l’impossibilité de lui commettre du mal; Il la saisi lentement, se donnant l’opportunité de l’échappé si jamais elle contenait une bombe ou quelqu’autre chose qu’il devait s'imaginer dans son esprit troublé.

Je lui offri du feu, un rapprochement soudain qui nous surprit un peu tous les deux. Je crois que c’était ce que nous recherchions mais n’étions pas entièrement prêt pour ça. Conséquemment, il se crampa vers l’arrière assez rapidement, s’éloignant le plus possible physiquement de ma personne tout en savourant le nectar du tabac. Je vis une jouissance dans sa consommation. Comme un être découvrant l’intoxication du sucre pour la première fois. Je sentis chaque parcelle de sa peau se détendre dans son visage et son regard se tourna vers moi avec une certaine légèreté tout en affichant une résistance apparente. 

\- Bonjour Arthur.

Prononcer ces mots me terrifia. Je sentais mes os trembler comme le tronc d’un vieux saule au milieu d’une tempête. Il dû sentir ma nervosité car un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu’il inhalait une seconde bouffée. Je ne sais point si c’était en conséquence de l'enivrance du tabac ou de sa perversion de pouvoir.

\- Puis-je vous appeler Arthur?

Cette fois, le sourire se logea jusqu’à ses oreilles et il prit une troisième bouffée. Il se tourna vers moi, me fixa droit dans les yeux et susurra :

\- Bien sûr monsieur Wayne.

Il retourna vers le mur, prenant une autre bouffée. 

\- Je crois que si j’ai droit de vous appeler Arthur, vous devriez m’adresser comme étant Bruce.

Il se tourna encore lentement pour émettre sa réponse. Un geste assez théâtrale alors que sa réponse précédait un nuage de fumée expié de sa personne.

\- Bien sûr monsieur Bruce.

Cette dernière réplique glaça mon sang. J’eu une maigre pensé pour Alfred, que j’avais laisser victime de ma rage, derrière moi. Une angoisse se saisit dans mes entrailles. Je fis tout, encore, pour le caché.

\- Bruce... Bruce fera l’affaire.

Cette fois, il resta silencieux et se contenta de regarder encore le mur à sa droite tout en consommant une autre respiration. Un second silence saisi la pièce. Après ce qui sembla une éternité il demanda doucement, toujours avec un bizarre sentiment de contrôle:

\- Que faites vous ici Bruce?

Je fut choqué par sa candeur. Il, décidément, ne semblait plus terrifié de moi, et s’il l’était, il le camouflait bien.

\- Chercher des réponses je supposes…

Il prit une autre bouffée en offrant un maigre sentiment d’étonnement face à ma réponse.

\- Cela doit être assez important pour que brisiez autant de protocoles…

\- Vous êtes familier avec les protocoles ici?

\- Familier? Ha! Ici c’est tout ce qu’on connaît donc quand ça change, on s'en rend compte assez vite.

Il prit une autre bouffée. Une autre silence s’en suivit, je commençais à hésiter par rapport à la façon dont je voulais aborder les évènements.

**Author's Note:**

> Ne vous gênez pas d'écrire vos impressions en commentaire. Je viens de commencer ici et j'adorerais avoir vent de vos opinions, merci!


End file.
